Tokyo Mew Mew Hunting Past
by IZzieTheWriter
Summary: Isabella is just a normal student with normal friends. But when she mets the one person she doesnt ever want to see again, her life crumbles and the Mew Mew have to restore her previous life. Will Isabella's dull life be changed? Can Ichigo save her planet before it's too late and risk everything she has left including her friends? Read inside! First story!
1. Chapter 1!

Tokyo Mew Mew ~Remembering the hunting past.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! If I did Masaya would be dead the first day and Kisshu would have Ichigo!

Ichigo: WHAT? ME WITH KISSHU? I want Masaya! :(

Me: To bad Ichigo! I love KisshuxIchigo stories! *evil smirk*

Kisshu: YAY! Kitty and I are in LOVE!

Me: We'll see Kish, we'll see! *evil smirk*

Cast: O.o

Kisshu: So we're not in love?

Me: I didn't say that, I didn't say that at all! *Evil laugh!*

Chapter 1 ~ "How did you know?"

Isabella Pratt was a normal high school student on holidays in America. She couldn't wait because her best friends were coming over. A sleep over.

The girls went shopping and then went home to have lunch. After they went upstairs and talked. Isabella was sitting next to her to best friends giggling and laughing. Until Dahlia screamed "AHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'T IS IT?" "BEHIND YOU!" yelled Gemma, her other friend.

Isabella slowly turned to find an "alien" with green hair, golden eyes and a dark, evil yet happy face. 'AHH! Why is he here?' Isabella thought. "Hello my dear kitten, Ichigo! Missed me?" said the alien sourly. The three girls stood up and began to travel to the back of the room clutching hands. "Who are you?" Isabella mumbled "hmm, that's know the way to treat someone who saved your life!" the alien sadly said. "Oh well kitten..."

The alien vanished so the girls let go of their hands, wondering where he went. The alien then teleported behind them and picked up Isabella's two best friends. "You shouldn't let your guard down, kitty" The alien said coldly. Then he teleported in front of Isabella a distance away.

"Let my friends go!" Isabella yelled angrily. "Hmm why aren't you transforming?" questioned the surprised alien. "I know why..." the alien through a Tokyo mew mew token thingy (unsure what they're called.) At her and waited. She glanced up at her friends and a then at the token.

'I guess my time has come once more.' thought Isabella. She kissed the token saying "Mew Mew Ichigo. Metamorphose-sis!"  
She stood up show her new long strawberry red hair, cat tail and cat ears. Her new uniform suited her. It had the pink fabric but with golden highlights throughout it. The bow on her tail was a pinkie golden mixed colour, the bow on her hand was also that colour. She then shouted out... "KISSHU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Kisshu?" Gemma said confused. "Why are you a cat, super human!" Dahlia yelped as Kisshu tightened his grip around her neck. "Shut up this is a fight between my Ichigo and myself." growled Kisshu. "Finally my little kitten's transformed!" "SHUT UP KISSHU!" shouted Ichigo.

Kisshu jumped out of the window then safely put Gemma on the ground but only to take Dahlia 50 meters higher. "NO!" screamed Ichigo. "Why don't we show you friends your powers? Hmm?" sniggered Kisshu. He let go of Dahlia more than 50 meters of the ground. Ichigo jumped off her window and caught Dahlia in mid-air. She too placed her friend on the ground softly and the grinned a Kisshu.

"Strawberry bell" Ichigo said. Kisshu teleported and reappeared in front of Ichigo, closing in space between their lips. "Ribbon Strawberry... Surprise!" Magical lights flew out toward Kisshu but he skilfully avoided it. "To slow kitty cat!" chimed Kisshu.

Ichigo landed on the floor and look up at the alien hovering above her. "Kish, how did you know?" sighed Ichigo. Kisshu hovered above the ground looking at the girl who he was just fighting. "ANSWER ME! ~NYA~"

Me: Yay! I finished my first chapter. (It wasn't very good though) Anyways, Kisshu would you do the say the magic words?  
Kisshu: Sure! Please review cause if you don't she might sue!  
Me: Kisshu? Why would I sue? *I'm gonna get you for that!*  
Ichigo: Help me!


	2. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2~ an Explanation?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew 'cause I did I'd have Masaya D-E-A-D! But I DO own Remembering the hunting past!

Me: On with the story!  
Ichigo: what a boring story it is!  
Me: you're gonna regret that later...kitten.  
Ichigo: Did you just call me? O.o  
Kisshu: That's my line... thief!  
Me: You're both gonna regret that!  
Ryou: Shut up so I can read the story! GEZZ!

Me: Huff *silently pouting*

"ANSWER ME! ~NYA~"  
Ichigo sat on the floor, and began to cry. "Ichigo" Kisshu whispered. Kisshu knelt next to the weeping girl and went to put his arm around her.

Ichigo slapped his hand away and then walked over to explain everything to her friends. "Isabella?" Dahlia asked. "Dahlia, my name is Ichigo." Ichigo said. "who are you? If you're not Isabella..." Gemma started crying.

"Wait, please! I need to explain everything for you to understand! My name is Ichigo Momomiya. I lived in Tokyo and went to high school there. Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka turned me into a Tokyo mew mew. I can transform like you just saw then. My friends who are also mew mews used to fight Aliens known as Kisshu, Tartuo and Pai. They were serving Deep Blue who wanted to take over the world."

"Deep Blue was also my boyfriend Masaya who was also Blue Knight. Yes an alien. We were all looking for Mew Aqua. Once blue knight (aka Masaya) became Deep Blue we had to defeat him. Kisshu *she gives him a dirty look* was... in love with me an ended up getting hurt really badly. We destroyed him and Masaya survived. I saved everyone and went home. My mother, father and Masaya ended up going to watch a movie after that. A drunk driver hit us and killing my boyfriend and my parents, leaving me with no family. Instead of breaking down I flew to America and saw that a family wanted a child so I was adopted. But now Kisshu's back and I really want to kill him! Cause I know he's going to take me back to Tokyo!"

"I-I-ich-Ichigo? Are you going to go home now?" asked Dahlia quietly "Yes she is! Let's get a move on kitty!" mopped Kisshu. "NOOO!" screamed Ichigo. "I can't leave my friends Kisshu! I just can't lose anymore!" "But Ichigo it's Ryou's orders! You're coming with me no matter what you say!" yelled Kisshu.

A fresh line of tears poured down Ichigo's face. "ICHIGO! Listen to me GO! Your other friends need you more! We will explain it to your "parents." So go with the ugly alien thing!" yelled Dahlia. "HEY! IM NOT UGLY!" growled Kisshu.

Kisshu picked up the screaming Ichigo who was waving her arms and having a mental break down. "Goodbye Isabella, Ichigo we will miss you. But we understand, your a Tokyo Mew Mew!" screams Dahlia and Gemma while beginning to cry.

"NOOOOOOOOO! KISSHU I'LL KILL YOU AND RYOU WHEN YOU PUT ME DOWNNNNNN" hissed Ichigo.

Kisshu teleported away from her new home and arrives at the cafe where it all began!

Me: That's it! How did you like it? If you did review! I think it got too small but never mind the shorter the chapter the quicker I can update! Ichigo: Now that it's over... Kisshu I umm need to... Talk to you. *holding knife*  
Kisshu: What is it? KITTY... why are you looking evilly at me and holding a k-k-knife? Help!  
Me: love birds cut it out!  
Ichigo: Wait! I almost have his neck...  
Me: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!  
Ryou: please review cause if you don't Ichigo will go ballistic on you!  
Ichigo: SHUT UP!  
Everyone: REVEIW QUICK!


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter 3~ Berry, the new girl.

Me: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm writing the newest chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew~The haunting past!  
Ps I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew so...  
Masaya: Hello!  
Me: Your dead! Get back into the computer! *shoving Masaya back into the computer*  
Ichigo: Was that Masaya?  
Me: umm no! (GEZZ People these days! Rising from the dead!)

'For god sakes! Where's Kisshu and Ichigo? All the other Mew Mews are here already!' Ryou thought "Where are they?" Ryou yelled. "Calm down Ryou they'll come." said Keiichiro staying cool and collected. "Not soon enough!" He back chatted.

Everyone heard a teleporting noise and rushed to the spot where it was coming from with the mews close behind. Kisshu appears with a screaming Ichigo in his arms.

"YOU!" Ichigo hissed before Kisshu could speak. "Ichigo. We have more important things to do!" I say. "You destroyed my life! My NEW life, you'll pay for that!" Ichigo hissed. "Ichigo, contain yourself! You're better than that!'' Zakuro said. "Yay! Shimai is back! Pudding had trouble doing her acts with shimai gone!" Pudding cheered. (shimai means sister in Japanese, even though they're not sisters. It's just a figure of speech) "Yes, I actually had to work" grumbled Mint. "No one picked up the plates I dropped, Ichigo-san!" Cried Lettuce cheerfully.

"Yes Ryou was up all night, last night trying to find you." Exclaimed Keiichiro. "Yeah it's just…' Ryou trailed off because Ichigo began talking.

"Hehehe! I missed you! I'm so sorry. It's just after my parents and Masaya's death I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the only survivor out of us. So I moved to America and was adopted." Ichigo said.

"oh Ichigo. You could have told us! We would have supported you!" exclaimed Lettuce. "STOP TALKING! GEZZ! Ryou didn't you want to tell us something important? Now I teleported Ichigo here can I leave?" asked Kisshu rolling his eyes. "Right! Oh yeah you can leave Kisshu." Ryou said confidently.

"Why wasn't I told about this meeting?" asked another odd looking girl who just came down the cafe's stairs. "Who's that?" asked Ichigo glancing towards her friends. "Who are you?" asked the odd looking girl in a posh annoying way. "Berry this is Ichigo, the leader." commented Ryou worriedly. "I'm the leader! I've never seen her in my life. I didn't even know she was a mew mew!" Shouted Berry turning away from Ichigo like she was a bad smell. "You guys... replaced me? If you didn't like me, you could of told me at least." Ichigo said sadly. Everyone except Berry and Ichigo looked guilty. "Ichigo we didn't know where you were we're really sorry! We really do still like you! Really!" mumbled Lettuce. Ichigo turned around and felt heart broken.

With all her might Ichigo turned around and said "Hello Berry I'm Ichigo. Nice to meet you!" But deep down she was super upset. The mew mews were very shocked when they saw this. Berry was the first to recover replying with "umm hi?" "What DNA were you infused with? I'm infused with Iriomote cat DNA." questioned Ichigo trying to sound like her cheerful self.

"oh no this won't turn out well!" whispered Mint to Zakuro.

"I'm a Amami black rabbit and a Andes Mountain Cat!" replied Berry. 'You're kidding me! They replace me and they infuse cat DNA into her?' Ichigo thought. Ichigo drooped down after not saying a word.

She looked at Ryou really upset, knowing he infused everyone's DNA. "I'm really sorry Ichigo but you're gonna have to push through it!" Ryou said once he saw Ichigo looking at him sadly. "I know" grunted Ichigo.

"Everyone, I called you hear today because I've recently seen that there have been multiple forces of Mew aqua popping up on our computer! Yet all the signals are fake. In a simpler form someone's sending them out as a distraction. It means we have a new threat!" Ryou explained. "But what are the planning?" asked Mint. "We don't know... yet!" Keiichiro answered.

Far off in another dimension.  
"Sama. You have awoken healthily, haven't you?" asked an Alien. "Yes I have. Do you understand your mission?" asked the cloudy Reawakened Deep Blue. "Yes I understand my mission. I will capture Ichigo for you, Deep Blue." "Good. Now go we don't want to miss her and let someone else reach her first. I wish to take my revenge soon. They didn't kill me, because I'm here healthy and, alive." the alien teleport away from the room and crossed the dimension.

Back on earth.

Ichigo slumped on the windowsill and thought about her friends replacing her. Once the cafe opened she shuffled down stairs to see customers arriving at the front door. "How many people?" ask Lettuce to the first group of people. They answered and followed Lettuce to a table.

Ichigo just stood there gazing into space until Ryou yelled out from the basement. "Ichigo! Come down here! We need to chat!" Everyone was looking her but she couldn't care less. She slumped down the stairs to find Ryou still staring at his computer.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo. After a while Ichigo looked at the gazed Ryou and yelled "I'm leaving if you wanted to talk to me you should have spoken to me at least!" Ichigo turned to open the door but it was stuck or in other words, locked. "Help!" Ichigo screamed. "Not so fast." mocked a voice behind Ichigo. She quickly turned to find Kisshu behind her. "You're coming with me!" shouted Kisshu picking Ichigo before she could scream.

"Done. Now Keith can't get her. She's safe, Get the other one. Deep Blue will want her too. " "I'll look for her now."

Me: Ta Da! What a boring story!  
Ichigo: Great. I'm replaced then my cat DNA is infused with that stupid Berry and now I'm captured? Do you want me to look helpless? DO YOU?  
Kisshu: Yeah! I'm seen as a betrayer? I'd never hurt Ichigo!  
Me: GEZZ chillax! I said I like you guys why would I want to kill you off just like that? *clicks fingers*  
Berry: Ichigo, I'm not stupid! *gives a dirty look*  
Ichigo: You look like it to me... *silently whispering to herself*  
Berry: Why you! *Ichigo and Berry "Cat" fighting*  
Ichigo & Berry: ~NYA~  
Kisshu: Guys if you ever want these two to "both" live you gotta review! (looks at audience)  
Me: Thanks Kisshu! Everyone. Review. Right. Now. After. Reading. Chapter. 3. :)


	4. Chapter 4!

Chapter 4 ~ Captured by a Friend or Foe?

Me: Hi guys I'm back! *gives jazz hands and jazz smile*  
Ichigo: What's with you?  
Me: I just feel super happy! Now where are we up to in the story?  
Kisshu: Umm, me supposedly taking kitty, Ichigo, and being the betrayer!  
Me: Yep that's right!  
Kisshu: I wish it was a mistake (whispering)  
Berry: Tokyo Mew Mew isn't Izzyluvsyou's so let's get this show up and running!

'Where am I?' Ichigo thought. 'Where's Kisshu he's got LOTS of explaining to do' Ichigo glanced up at Kisshu who just entered the room. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE YOU IDIOT?" Ichigo screamed in frustration. "I can't really explain." Kisshu replied grabbing Ichigo's arm and teleported before she worked out where she was.

Back on earth

"Ryou. Where's Ichigo? We knew you need to talk to you but…it's been very long and…" Lettuce asked until Ryou spoke up. "Ichigo? I didn't ask for her...CRAP! Keiichiro!" he asked the girls to close the shop while running as fast as lighting to his computer with Keiichiro close behind him. "Ichigo is missing!" asked Mint to Lettuce. "Come here everyone!" shouted Ryou from down the hall.

In the other dimension.

"Kisshu? Why am I here? Why are you here?" asked Ichigo dazed and still in shock. "Kisshu?" asked Ichigo dumbstruck. Kisshu continued to ignore her until his love for Ichigo took over. "Ichigo?" Kisshu whispered. Ichigo looked up at him waiting for an answer. "I promise I'll protect you, even if it costs me my life, ok?" "Kisshu if you want to protect me, why did you take me here?"

Kisshu thought about this for a little while until he was disrupted. "Kisshu, I'm scared." Ichigo said quietly beginning to cry. Kisshu looked at the sad girl in a comforting way. "I'm confused, lonely and abandoned. "My friends replaced me and my replacement has the same DNA as me. And now you captured me! I'm so scared Kisshu. I have nothing to care for anymore. What will I do?" Kisshu was heartbroken. "Ichigo I will explain everything to you soon." Kisshu said honestly. "I'd never break a promise to you Ichigo." Kisshu followed up.

Back on earth.

"Tokyo Mew Mew? Can you hear me!" Ryou said to Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Berry who were looking for Ichigo around Tokyo. "I've found her, and she's not in Tokyo! Come back to the basement immediately! She's been… Never mind that! Just come back ASAP!" Ryou ended the transmission.

Me: We're done!

Ichigo: Now you're really making me look stupid and helpless!

Kisshu: I'm so evil! Yet I love Ichigo and I don't won't Deep Blue ever hurt her!

Me: HEY! CUT IT OUT! I LIKE YOU TWO OK BUT I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND? HMMMM! DO YOU WANT THAT?

Ichigo & Kisshu: Yes mamm.

Me: Right… hmm.

Lettuce: PLEASE REVIEW! CAUSE I LOVE YOU!

Pai: Hang on? Why was I blamed for stealing Ichigo? I wouldn't lay a hand on her cause if I did Kisshu would cut me into pieces!

Kisshu: That's right I would!

Ichigo: Izzyluvsyou, who was pretending to be Kisshu?


	5. Chapter 5!

Chapter 5 ~ to slow.

Me: Good. I'm up to chapter 5!

Kisshu: I'm bored! *rolls eyes and neck*

Me: Are you saying you don't like my story?

Kisshu: Pretty much.

Me: A least I can write a story!

Kisshu: Well, at least I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Me: Ummm Kisshu, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew either.

Kisshu: Well that makes me feel stupid.

Me: It's probably because you are...

Ichigo: Cut it out! I hate mothering you two!

Kisshu & Me: Grunt *really loud*

Keiichiro: On with the story!

In a far off dimension.

"Deep Blue." said the alien. "Your plan has been opposed. Someone has already caught Ichigo. The Mews are in an awkward position though. If we attacked now we could get the other one. If that's what you want, Sama." "You failed me, Keith. You do know what will happen, to your planet, if you don't succeed? Find the other one, with the weaker powers; with them we can track Ichigo!" Deep Blue replied. "Yes Deep Blue." Keith responded and then teleported away. Back to earth.

Back on earth.

"Ichigo has been pulled into another dimension. Except, there are two dimensions she could be in." Ryou replied. "So you're saying we split up and search the two dimensions?" Zakuro asked. "Right! Zakuro and Lettuce you search the first dimension, Berry, Mint and Pudding you search the second one." Ryou said confidently. "Ryou, where's Pudding?" Mint said stressfully. "What?" Ryou said.

The park on earth.

"Tar-Tar? Yay! Tar-Tar is back! Pudding missed Tar-Tar!" Pudding said while jumping around Tartuo and pull at his extra-long ears. "IT'S TARTUO! Sorry it's just, Pudding... I need you... to come show me the way... to the cafe down the road!" Tartuo said flinching at any sign of movement. "Pudding will happily take Tar-Tar!" Pudding yelled excitedly. Pudding grabbed Tartuo's arm and pulled him forward in the direction towards Café Mew Mew.

'Perfect' thought Tartuo. 'I just need to teleport us now.' Tartuo stopped and grabbed Pudding's other arm. "What's wrong, Tar-Tar?" Pudding asked. "I need you for something. Sorry." Tartuo replied and the teleported into another dimension. (Kisshu's dimension)

Back in Ryou's basement:

"Where is Pudding" asked Mint stressfully. "Pudding? Isn't she here?" asked Lettuce. Ryou look at his computer and typed in something. "She's in another dimension. Let me see if I can get some footage. Here!" Ryou said angrily. Everyone watch the tiny screen which showed Pudding. "Who is that with her?" Zakuro asked. "I don't know, but keep watching something important might happen." Keiichiro replied. "Let's play the video clip."

Video clip:

"(Pudding)"Tar-Tar? Yay! Tar-Tar is back! Pudding missed Tar-Tar!"

(Tartuo) "IT'S TARTUO! Sorry it's just, Pudding... I need you... to come show me the way... to the cafe down the road!"

(Pudding) "Pudding will happily take Tar-Tar!"

*Tartuo stops and grabs Pudding's other arm*

(Pudding) "What's wrong, Tar-Tar?"

(Tartuo) "I need you for something. Sorry."

*Tartuo teleports*

End of video clip:

Everyone was dumbstruck by seeing this. "So, Tartuo took Pudding? But like doesn't he have a crush on her or something?" Mint asked. "Ahhh. Pudding and Ichigo were both captured by those runts! I should have known." Keith said appearing behind them.

"Who are you?" Lettuce screamed at the top of her lugs. "I'm Keith. I was trying to capture those two girls for Deep Blue. Looks like Kisshu and Tartuo like humans then they like their own kind! Traders, I wonder if I'll find them on our home planet? Ciao!" (Ciao means hello or goodbye in Italian, in this situation it means goodbye.)

"The Aliens took Ichigo and Pudding to hide them from Deep Blue and that Keith guy?" Mint said confused. "Who cares about Ichigo and Pudding? What about how Keith said that he was working for Deep Blue? Does that concern anyone else but me?" asked Berry who had been quiet for some time now. "Berry! How could you say that?" asked Mint being to blow steam. "I know that you and Ichigo only just met and you don't like her but her and Pudding are in danger! Sometimes Ichigo and I don't get along and Pudding might be annoying but they need our help! You can't just sit back and see what happens!" "Berry, Mint is right we have to help them. Let's go." Zakuro said. "I'm going. I'm not letting the aliens have all the fun!" Lettuce added cheerfully.

In Kisshu's dimension:

"Pudding is that you?" asked Ichigo surprised slowly getting to her feet after sitting on the cold floor. "Ichigo! Pudding was so worried!" Pudding chanted. "Kisshu brought me here." Ichigo said. "Tar-Tar brought Pudding here!" replied Pudding. "I can't work out why they brought me here but it's even more mysterious that they brought us both here!" Ichigo said sighing.

"We're sorry; we just needed to keep you safe." Kisshu said while hovering next to Tartuo. "Kisshu? Tartuo?" Ichigo said mumbling. "I know we need to explain a lot but first we need to get you back to earth." Tartuo said answering Ichigo's unspoken question. "Yes, we do" Kisshu followed up.

Me: Great! I'm going well but sadly, I suck at fight scenes and I need a fight scene soon. If you can review and give me some advice it would be greatly appreciated!

Ichigo: Yeah I'm reading the fight scenes that she's always rewriting and they're T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!

Kisshu: They are!

Me: That's why I'm asking for some help, idiots! (Not you)

Tartuo: I'm finally in the story. I also got to hold Pudding's hand. *In dream land*

Pudding: I liked holding your hand to Tartuo!

Tartuo: AHHHHHHH! I-I-I didn't sa-say th-tha-that! *Blushing bright pink*

Me: *lolling* Tartuo do people tell you how cute you are?

Tartuo: I'M NOT CUTE! If you guys review maybe you guys can tell me truthful if I'm not cute!

Me: Na! Review to tell him he is cute!

Tartuo: RRRRR I'M NOT CUTE!


	6. Chapter 6!

Chapter 6 ~ He's, my brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew so I can't be sued!

Me: Hello! It's me again! I'm back with the new chapter of remembering the hunting past. I haven't had many reviews yet but my account's been only just restored so they've been only posted just this week. Kisshu: Your stories aren't that good, why you are continuing them? Ichigo: That's harsh Kisshu, I know they're bad but that's just not cool.

Me: Thankyou Ichigo. I'll continue my story now. If that's ok with you, Kisshu. :(

On earth.

"Guys don't leave yet." Ryou said staring at his computer. "Why?" Lettuce asked. "Their signals are getting closer to the café." Ryou answered. Everyone flinched at the noise that came from upstairs. Ichigo, Pudding, Kisshu and Tartuo came down the stairs covered in white dust. "You know we do have a door..." Ryou complained. "Ichigo! Pudding! What happened?" Lettuce asked. "I'm not too sure myself, Lettuce" Ichigo replied. "Kisshu took Ichigo and Tar-Tar took Pudding!" Pudding said to anyone who wanted to listen. "Why did you take them Kisshu?" Zakuro asked. "You might want to sit down." Tartuo asked.

"Ichigo and Pudding are wanted by Deep Blue, as I think you've figured out by now. Ichigo and Pudding you both have secret powers within. Pudding your power isn't very strong, all it does is help your strength when battling. Ichigo, yours on the other hand is, deadly. Your power increases when you get angry, or scared for yours or someone else's life. If it contuies it will soon take over your body, and Deep Blue will have you in his grasp. There are other things that might also occur too, we're not sure what though." Kisshu said.

"I have a secret power within? So I could kill everyone I care about just because of this stupid power?" Ichigo asked "Kisshu, who was the alien who came looking for them, Keith I think he said his name was?" asked Mint butting in. "Keith?" asked Tautro. "Are you sure his name was Keith?" Mint nodded her head. "Damm!" Yelled Kisshu. "That idiot! He really thinks he can trust Deep Blue? Idiot! He's going to destroy our planet the fool!" Kisshu yelled angrily. "Who is this Keith?" Lettuce asked. "Kisshu, you have more explaining to do!" Ichigo said complaining still wondering about her question which wasn't gonna be answered. Tartuo looked at Kisshu anxiously. "It's fine Tartuo. We can explain to them, the truth." Kisshu responded. Zakuro pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Keith, well he's, our brother." Kisshu said unhappily. (random gasps made by me) "We grew up together always fearing for our lives. Because of our planet's slow destruction, Keith and I agreed one day we would safe out planet, trusting anything or anyone. Deep Blue came to me on cold night saying he could fix our planet. I never told Keith about this because brotherly rivalry. I stupidly told him the day we were supposed to defeat you. Keith hated me for keeping it to myself for so long, he fled after I left. Never returning. God, he'd be better off dead right now!" Kisshu grunted angrily.

"So this Keith guy found deep blue and restored him to full health?" asked Lettuce cluelessly. Tartuo nodded his head. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let go kick some evil alien butt!" Mint declared. "Hmm" Pai said teleporting into the room. "I guess we could, I have just located them." Pai said calmly. "We can't teleport all of them. 5 girls including ourselves! Teleporting isn't the easiest thing in the world Pai!" Kisshu said jolting upwards. "5?" wishpered Ichigo to Lettuce. "That's why I brought the ship, duhh!" Pai replied. "WAIT!" screamed Ichigo. "Who's girl number 6? Did you forget Berry?" "No Ichigo, you mustn't go. With you powers the way they are now, I can't allow it! My little 'toy' can't be harmed!" Kisshu exclaimed frightfully.

Ichigo's Pov

'Ive never seen him care so much. I just thought he said i was his toy? Why is he so angry.' I thought. "Toy?" I thought out loud starting to feel dizzy. "Ichigo, are you ok? Come and sit down. You don't look to good." Keiichiro said guiding me towards the couch. 'Something isnt right' I said confused. 'Kisshu is acting weird. Is Keith really Kisshu's bother? This isn't right!' I thought. I stood up and bolted down to Ryou's basement to talk to him.

"Everyone, lets go before Ichigo comes back. It's for the best." Pai said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Pai." whispered Kisshu worryingly. "Will things work out for Ichigo?" "Kisshu, I can't be sure but there is a large success rate. Believe and it will work out. Did you tell Ryou about everything that's going on?" Pai said to his younger brother. "Yes." Kisshu replied worryingly.

Everyone headed towards the cafe's doors and Pai opened the door automatically. "Pai I see you've improved the ship." Tarturo said gazing at the new improved ship. "Kisshu, aren't you interested?" Tartuo asked confused knowing normally he'd be all over this stuff. "No. I just have things on my mind, that's all. Great job Pai." Kisshu said miserably.

Kisshu Pov:

'How can they not be worried? Ichigo and Pudding might die if will fail! With their death our world will too.' I thought. 'Everything was going smoothly. So far so good at least.'

Me: Ta da! Its 11:30 pm and I'm doing your story! :) I love writing this story, but no one has reviewed. If you don't like my story please tell me what I could do to fix it! ;)

Kisshu: I'm tired can I go to bed now? *rubbing eyes and yawning*

Me: Of course Kisshu. Good night. Good night everyone! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7!

Chapter 7~A chance meeting.

Me: Hello! Chapter 7 super excited. I finally have reviews! :D THANK U!

Kisshu: Kitty. Are you ok?

Ichigo: I'm in a bad mood. Don't talk to me.

Me: Hey take it out on him, not me! Can anyone do the disclaimer? Anyone? Fine. Who shall I bring in today? I know! *Inuyasha appears in a puff of smoke*

Inuyasha: Where the hell am I? Kagome? Shippo? Sango? Miroku?

Me: You're in my story! I made you come do do the disclaimer!

Inuyasha: Ummm, Can I leave now?

Me: *twitching with rage* Don't make me get Kagome!

Inuyasha: Noooo please she'll make me sit! I'll do the disclaimer. Just give me a minute.

Me: I'm waiting Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What's a disclaimer?

Me: WHAT? God! I do need to get Kagome! *Puffs Kagome in here*

Kagome: Inuyasha there you are! What are you doing? We have to find the jewel of four souls! Sit boy!

Inuyasha: I told you...

Me: Ouch. Bad idea. *Puffs Kagome and Inuyasha back to their era.* I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own Tokyo mew mew, Inuyasha or Kagome! But I do own Keith. The evil guy. In the story.

Ichigo's Pov

"Ryou? Can I please ask a favor?" "What is it?" Ryou replied. "Well, I need to ask. What are the others planning? Why are they keeping from Pudding and myself? Aren't we the one that need to be careful?" I asked worriedly. "Ichigo, umm well, ahh, well..." Ryou stuttered. "Ryou! What are you hiding from Pudding and myself?"

I screamed at him.

Ryou looked at me and then ignored me. 'I'm not getting anywhere talking to him am I?' I asked myself. I turned around and stamped out of the room angrily. 'Kisshu! What are you planing?' I asked myself in frustration.

Ryou's Pov:

'Ichigo can be really scary sometimes! Kisshu, please hurry up and complete your mission before Ichigo comes back!' I thought.

Normal Pov:

"All systems go." Pai said over the ship's speakers. "Please take your seats now, before we take off. Also do not unbuckle the seat belts until I say so." "Are these the seats?" Mint asked Kisshu in awe looking at the golden pinky coloured chairs. "Yes I designed these. They're Ichigo's costume colours." Kisshu said while putting on his seat belt.

"Hold on to the the handle bars next to you. Taking off in. 5, 4, 3, 2... 1" Pai said while aiming the ship upwards. The ship shot directly upward at the speed faster then light and speed put together. "Ahhhhh!" The Mews screamed in horror as the ship launched. As the ship reach the earth's atmosphere it slowed down a lot. "Pudding wants to get out of this stupid chair!" Pudding said ecstatically. "Pudding! NOOO!" Kisshu screamed. But it was to late Pudding had unbuckled her belt and was getting out of her chair.

Then, she vanished.

"Pudding-chan?" Lettuce said stressfully. "Pudding-chan? Where are you?" Mint called out desperately. "Kisshu! What the hell just happened? Why did our energy signals go though the roof and then drop?" Taruto yelled out from the control room. "We have a major problem! Pudding got out of her seat! She wasn't hurt but she vanished!" Kisshu said frightfully. "She did what?" Taruto called out angrily. "You let her do what? I swear Kisshu when PaI says we can get up I'm going to KILL YOU!" "Oh, crap." Kisshu said frightened. "Pai where would have Pudding gone?" Taruto asked filled with rage. Pai shrugged his shoulders.

Off the ship:

Pudding's Pov:

'Where am I? Am I back at the cafe? It looks like Pudding's at the cafe. I wonder if Ichigo's still here?' I thought as I slowly walked down the stairs into the basement. No one. Ryou, weirdly wasn't there doing his research. So I walked up the stairs and entered the kitchen. No one. For sure Keiichiro would have been there, baking cakes for tomorrow. 'Where is everyone?' I thought. "Ichigo? Ryou? Keiichiro? Is anyone here?" I said.

I walked to the café's doors and slightly opened them. 'What is that? Am I imagining things or is out side all white?' I though beginning to freak out a little. I stepped outside the doors and stood on the white floor beneath me. "Pudding you're not imagining, welcome to my world." said a mysterious voice. "I guess you could call it, a chance meeting, if you want to." "Who are you?" I yelled. "Pudding, Thankyou. I didn't even need to lift a finger. You came straight to me." said the voice. 'Keith!' I thought 'He can get me!'

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphose-sis!" I screamed clutching my pendent. Nothing. 'why can't I transform?' I thought. "Don't bother Pudding. You're coming with me. No matter what!" Keith said appearing from behind me. "Don't touch me!" I screamed trying to slap Keith. Too late he grabbed the arm I was going to slap him with and placed something on my mouth. I began to feel dizzy until everything went black.

Normal Pov:

"Too easy!" Keith whispered to himself in awe. "Deep Blue, I will catch Ichigo for you, just wait!"

Me: I think my cliffies are getting better! I

Promise the next sene will be a fight sene! :)

Kisshu: Where the hell did Pudding go?

Taruto: Kisshu! I'm not happy with you now so if I were you I'd pee off right now... Or I might just have to kill you.

Kisshu:Ahhh! *goes and hides behind Ichigo*

Ichigo: You're hopeless sometime Kish.

Me: The next chapter will be the best fight chapter possible! Sorry if I takes me a while to update. I'll probably be rewriting my story to make it the best I possible can! :)


	8. Chapter 8!

Chapter 8 Ichigo's dark soul.

Me: Hello! I'm finally up to chapter 8! I thought I'd never get this far! And guess what! It's a fight sene! :D

Ichigo: Why do I have a dark soul? Am I like evil or something?

Me: Maybe, maybe not!

Taruto: PUDDING! Where are you?

Me: Someone caught her Taruto.

Taruto: I'm going to KILL Kisshu. Who took her may I ask?

Me: No one special. So you do like her! ;)

Taruto: NAHH! I don't!

Ichigo: CUTE! ~NYA!

Me: Disclaimer anyone?

Ichigo: Izzyluvsyou does NOT own TMM or

It characters except Keith!

Me: Now that's over with, on with the story! :)

Ichigo stared out the window and let out a big sigh. 'Somethings not right.' Ichigo thought confused. 'What's this feeling. It's calling my name over and over again.' 'ICHIGO! HELP ME!' screamed a voice in Ichigo's head. 'Pudding? Why did I just hear Pudding desperately screaming for me to help her!' Ichigo thought putting her hand to her ears in pain. 'HELP ME ICHIGO!' Pudding's voice echoed in Ichigo's head. 'STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!' Pudding continued to scream. Then Pudding screamed out 'ICHIGO! KEITH GOT ME! HEL-' then Pudding's voice, stopped.

Ichigo had moved from beside the window and was running down to the basement. Warm tears poured down her checks as she yelled Ryou's name. "What is it Ichigo? Is everything ok?" Ryou said before Ichigo leaped into his arms! "Ryou! Pudding! Her voice! It was inside my head! Keith has her. She talked to me inside my head. She was screaming and Keith has her! Why can I hear Pudding? Ryou is Pudding ok? What's going on?" Ichigo yelled beginning to cry again.

"You can hear Pudding's voice inside you head? Do you think it's that secret power you have?" Ryou asked Ichigo calmly. 'ICHIGO! IT HURTS! STOP! NO KEITH'S HURTING ME! HELP ME ICHIGO! AHHHHHHH' Pudding screamed to Ichigo again.

"MAKE IT STOP RYOU!" Ichigo screamed hitting her head on Ryou's chest. "ICHIGO?" Ryou screamed. Pudding's voice stopped but another voice took her place. 'Ichigo. You too can not escape my clutches. You will fall just as Pudding did. Say goodbye to your friends, Ichigo!' Keith's voice echoed in her head. Continuing to scream Ichigo grabbed her ears and screamed in a hight pitched tone; "HE'S GOING TO HURT ME! RYOU! HELP US! AHHHHHH!" and she fell to the ground. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO! KEIICHIRO! CALL BACK THE MEW'S!" Ryou yelled out to his partner. "Ryou! Taruto just called saying Pudding teleported and they can't find her. They're coming back to the cafe soon." Keiichiro said trying to stay calm which was a difficult thing even for him. "Tell them about Ichigo!" Ryou yelled.

Ryou went to pick Ichigo up off the floor to find her already standing. "Ichigo? What the hell just happened?" Ryou said to her concerned. "Run." Ichigo said bluntly. "What?" Ryou said. "Run. Keith is coming. They're coming." Ichigo replied bluntly. Then she ran out the cafe doors.

Ryou followed her out to find Keith, Pudding and Ichigo transformed and really to fight. "What are you doing Ichigo? You too Pudding?" Ryou screamed. "They can't here you Ryou. They're paralyzed, by mind. Ichigo and Pudding hear only Deep Blue Sama and myself. Prepare to die, Ryou!" Keith spat. "RYOU! WE'RE HERE!" Taruto shouted. "Pudding? What's wrong? Why are you with...Keith." "Kitten..." Kisshu blurted out.

"Don't bother. They can not hear a word your'e saying. Paralyzed, so you can give up. They won't stop fighting until the screaming in their heads stops. Ichigo and Pudding's powers are taking over. I thought I took advantage of this, so I darkened their souls." Keith said strongly. "If you lay and hand on Ichigo Keith, I'll rip you apart limb from limb until there is nothing left to destroy!" Kisshu snarled.

"Well, well. If it isn't my little brother, Kisshu. What a nuisance you have become, falling for a human that doesn't even like you! Pathetic! I can feel the hatred that this girl feels for you. This link that I share with Ichigo and Pudding lets me feel everything they think and feel. Jealous yet Kisshu? What about you Taruto? Are you jealous of me connecting with Pudding, I can feel everything she feels. I'm one with Ichigo and Pudding. I know what they think of you. Ichigo! Pudding! Attack them!" Keith growled evilly. Ichigo and Pudding looked at the Mew Mews. "Ribbon Strawberry, Surprise!" "Ribbon Puring Ring Inferno!" They attack the Mew Mews and stayed by Keith, not moving even when everyone tried to get though to them.

"Ichigo. This is getting boring! Ichigo. Excite me." Keith said to Ichigo. Pudding stood back next to Keith and Ichigo took a step forwards. "Ribbon Dark Soul, Destroyer!" Ichigo cried out. Her pink strawberry love heart ring became a dark black and it began to suck something out of the Mews chests. "Ahhh what's happening what is this stuff coming out of me?" Mint screamed trying to push the back stuff into her chest once more. "No! I need what ever that is! Ichigo please, give it back!" Lettuce screamed though the pain. "Kisshu! You must wake Ichigo up! Quickly!" Zakuro asked the petrified alien. Kisshu nodded his head and tried to think of a way to wake her.

"Kisshu! Shake her mildly! Do what you did when we used the dream sleeper thing!" Taruto cried out. Kisshu's eyes shot up as he began to remember that night. It had to work! But would it?

"I transformed!" Lettuce screamed. "Me too!" Mint replied. Zakuro was still transformed but not for much longer. She soon got tired and gave up. "Fools! Ichigo just devoured your DNA! Now she holds them in her strawberry bell!" Keith said evilly laughing at his wicked plan. "Our DNA!" Lettuce cried. Kisshu began hovering up to Ichigo at high speed. Before he reach Pudding and Ichigo, they had dropped onto the ground screaming in pain once more. "WHY! IT HURTS! THIS PAIN PUDDING!" Ichigo screamed in pain. "ICHIGO KEITH WE MUST GET AWAY WHILE WE CAN! IT HURTS STOP THIS PAIN IN OUR HEADS!" Pudding screamed pounding her head on the hard concrete floor. Kisshu pick Ichigo and Pudding up and traveled back to Ryou. Still screaming Kisshu swore he heard Ichigo say Thankyou under her breath. He smiled at the though but was snapped back into reality by his older brother. "YOU! Why is Ichigo and Pudding so strong? Why are they resisting me even while they're in pain?" Keith yelled angrily at his brother. "I'll be back runts!" Keith said before teleporting.

Ichigo and Pudding stopped screaming and looked up. Tears in their eyes they stood up. Ichigo ran to Kisshu and burrowing her head into his chest. Pudding also stood up running towards Taruto and cried into his chest. The battle wasn't over. More or less it had just began!

Me: Did you like it? Well I got to go! Kisshu the magic words?

Kisshu: Are you talking to me? I can't hear you Ichigo and Pudding's screams hurt my ears! I think I know what you said though! Please review cause i told you so!

Me: I'm too tired to tell him off!


	9. Chapter 9!

Chapter 9~Confessions of love? 3

Me: Chapter 9! Muhaha! It's all thanks to silent dragon of darkness and Soccer-Geek! :) thanks you guys! You made it happen!

Kisshu: Izzyluvsyou don't own TMM so on with the story, which I have to admitted isn't horrible anymore.

Me: *death glare*

Kisshu: Ah!

Me: Glad to hear you're starting to like my story. Slient dragon of darkness your statement/question "didn't you say Kisshu was older the Keith and now he's younger?" will be answered! :)

This takes place 3 days after Keith's appearance!

"What are we going to do about our powers?" Zakuro asked, a tiny bit disappointed that her DNA was missing. "Yes I don't know what I'd do without my DNA..." Mint sighed while drinking her tea. "Actually now that Ichigo doesn't have the black strawberry bell, your DNA should have transfused back into your bodies." Ryou walking into the dinning area. "You finally joined us Ryou!" Mint declared. The mews looked pleased. All but one. "I'm confused. Didn't you say Keith was your younger brother? How is he now your older brother?" Lettuce asked mindlessly starring at Pai. "I can explain that one." Kisshu said jumping between Lettuce and Pai's connection. "In our race, we don't care for age. We too live for ruffly the same amount of time as you, but look at it differently. See we determined our ages by strength. In some cases, depending on the situation, you can be younger or older. Younger is weaker and older is stronger." Kisshu replied acting all tough. "That's unfair na no da!" Pudding said weakly being half carried by Taruto. "Why is that, monkey girl?" Kisshu said proudly. "Because, I'm the youngest here but I'm no stronger nor weaker the Zakuro who is older than me na no da!" Pudding said beginning to cough. Taruto looked at the yellow mew worried but Pudding replied with a reassuring nod. Kisshu glared at the yellow mew but Taruto grinned at him.

"Where is Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. "Ichigo's still asleep. She has started mumbling in her sleep though. If you wouldn't mind, can you check on her Zakuro?" Taruto said teasing Kisshu. "I'll do it! Kitty might be dreaming about me!"

Kisshu ran up the stairs not thinking to teleport or even hover. "What's up with him?" Mint asked. "It's love. Haven't you noticed every singled time we came to earth Kish's actions towards Ichigo?" Taruto said raising an eyebrow. "Ohh. So kinda like you with Pudding?!" Mint said laughing. Taruto and Pudding's faces went bright pink all most the colour of Ichigo's hair. Everyone giggled, even Pai let a smile escape him. Soon the aliens, the Mew's, Keiichiro and even Ryou began laughing and joking about each others loves. Love confessions were made. Pai told Lettuce he loved her, Ryou told Mint he adored her and Keiichiro even admitted he had a crush on Zakuro. We already knew Taruto had a massive crush on Pudding.

While laughing went on downstairs Kisshu sat next to Ichigo clutching her hand telling her everything would be alright. The golden eyed alien sat by the pink mew, not leaving her once.

One week later

Kisshu's Pov:

'Ichigo why aren't you waking up? It's been one week in human time. I told you I wouldn't leave your side, Ichigo! Don't you dare die Ichigo!' "I'll die for you Ichigo! Why don't you understand?! Why do you hurt me?! Ichigo why won't you wake up!" I yelled at her. She stirred and mumbled again. "Why do you hate me Ichigo?" I whispered into her ear. I leaned over her body and looked at her. One kiss? Would it matter if I give her a tiny kiss?

Leaning closer and closer i smelt her strawberry hair and felt the smooth soft touch of her skin. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips softly onto hers. When I opened my eyes and saw two chocolate, brown eyes starring at me. Two black cat ears and a cat tail twitched. "Thank you Kisshu. I did hear what you said. I don't hate you, actually I envy you. You're so kind, especially to me. You're right, I don't understand, but I should. I should care more about your feelings towards me Kisshu because, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you Kisshu." Ichigo said weakly smiling. "Ichigo. You love me?" I said bubbly. She nodded her head and smiled faintly.

"Ichigo I'm here for you. I thought of you everyday and every night. I haven't left your side since you passed out and I'm curious, what were you thinking. You kept mumbling things in your sleep." I told her. Ichigo looked at me strangely. "I was mumbling? That's strange. I've never mumbled in my sleep before." she replied.

"But I did have this weird dream. I dreamed that I was standing next to Keith. Pudding was too. Deep Blue was in front of us. He was telling us something, a command. I'm 100% that her told us he wanted the Mews dead and the aliens dead too. I was told to stay with Keith at all times. Then Keith grabbed my arms and dragged me onto a table. He strapped me down and started messing about with things in his draws. He pulled out a needle with a red liquid the same basic colour of blood. Keith lent over me and unbuttoned my top leaving me in a bra. Then he injected what ever was in the needle though my shoulders, belly, both sides of my hips and my neck. You know what's weird though? I can still feel the pain in the place I was injected." Ichigo said still in fright from the memory. "This could have been real, Ichigo. It is possible, under extreme measures. I'll get Pai. Don't move!" I told her rushing for the door.

"Be safe." I heard Ichigo whisper. I nodded my head and went to find Pai, which wasn't that hard. "Pai! Ichigo needs your help!" I cried. "Why do you need my help? Ichigo can manage waking up herself Kisshu. Don't bother me when I'm working." Pai replied miserably. "Ichigo has been injected in her sleep! She says Keith injected her and she can still feel where he injected the blood!" I yelled beginning to get angry. "Blood?! Are you sure it was blood?" Pai said replying without hesitation. I nodded and turned to teleport. Why is blood such a problem I wonder?

Another planet:

"I have done what you asked of me Deep Blue. Without failure this time." Keith said to the misty Deep Blue. "Very well. I can control her body snd mind now that my blood pulses though her veins?" Deep Blue asked concerned. "Yes my lord. You can control that girl in less than 24 hours." Keith spoke boldly. Then he teleported and Deep Blue vanished.

Me: Please review! :) it wiuld mean sooooooooo much to me! :D

Kisshu: It would!

Me: I'm so sorry I hadit his writers block and couldnt think of anything! SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~ Black blood

Me: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew only Keith.

Kisshu: Get ready for a thrilling ride! Black blood is her best story yet!

Me: Yep it's very detailed and I had plenty of time to work on it! Enjoy!

A pink, frightened mew sat in the corner of her room shivering and crying unsure of her terrible, hunting future. Rocking back and forth she closed her eyes as if she didn't want to see the truth that swirled in her mind. She was being controlled but she hadn't dare to say anything to anyone. Not even to her love, Kisshu. She had known for some time now, yet she could almost always overpower the person who was controlling her. As if they wanted her only to feel pain and despair. Ichigo's vision blurred and swayed, as her mind drifted to some place else. Until all she saw was black.

Ichigo got ready for work and walked to the cafe slower than usual, wishing it was all a terrible nightmare. Each step hurting more than the last, until the pain just stopped. Relived, Ichigo sprinted to the cafe faster then ever before. When arriving Ryou greeted her with his usual crap. "Ichigo! Hurry up! You're the last mew here! Again! Jezz what's your problem?!" Ryou asked angrily. Ichigo's blood stirred inside her. 'Whats my problem? Your kidding me. I'll tell him what's on my mind then. I'll tell him!' Ichigo though. "Ichigo! Why are you still standing here?! Get changed!" Ryou shouted staring at Ichigo.

"No." Ichigo replied harshly. "What do you mean no? I don't understand Ichigo. Your always happy to work at the cafe." Lettuce ask. Ichigo glared at her and then tensed at Ryou. "I'm not taking it anymore! You treat me terribly, not even asking the reason I'm late! Liars! Thats what you are! You promised us that our DNA would disappear after we defeated Deep Blue! You Liar! This is all your fault! If i didn't have thus stupid DNA i wouldn't be in pain like this! You only care for yourselves, you assume too much of me! I hate all of you! I'll kill you! I'll murder you with my own hands and make the rest of you watch! Starting with you, Ryou!" Ichigo said walking towards Ryou with her fingers clenched shut making a fist.

"Ichigo what going on?! Why are you acting like this na no da?!" Pudding said frightened. "Shut up, or your next!" Ichigo hissed. "Don't try to stop me, you'll get in the way and I'll kill you instead!"

"Slap"

Ichigo dropped on the floor and then opened her eyes to find Zakuro standing in front of her. Blood dripped down her face and anger swelled inside her. "I..I...I thought...We...were...best...Friends...Zakuro. Why... What's.. This feeling?" Ichigo said tears filling in her eyes.

"Ichigo! Stop! What's wrong with you?! Snap out of it! We are your friends! Why are you trying to kill us?!" Mint yelled. "Ichigo, wake up!" Zakuro mumbled. "no" Ichigo said under her breath so no one could hear.

"Punch!"

Ichigo punch Zakuro, leaving her pasted out on the floor. Zakuro's blood dripped from Ichigo's hand, while her own blood dripped down her face. "ZAKURO-CHAN!" Mint screamed out racing towards Zakuro. 'You would like to die too, Mint?' Ichigo thought.

"Hehaheha! FOOL! I'll KILL YOU TRULY THIS TIME!" Ichigo said laughing evilly.

Mint stopped, and then collapsed on the floor. Blood dripping down her arm. "I missed. What a lucky girl. She didn't die, yet." Ichigo said sniggering at Ryou. "Which one of you is next? I don't know why but I can control things with my mind now. At an incredible speed too. What to throw a pen maybe. They are very sharp and at a speed as fast as this, it will cut you into tiny pieces!"

"Ichigo?!" said Kisshu in cheerful voice. "Where are you? I baked you your favorite cake! Strawberry!" "KISSHU! RUN!" Ichigo shouted out. "Ha! You think you could overpower me?! I control this body too you no!" Ichigo said to herself. "She being controlled! I'm sure of it!" Ryou yelled out. "Don't hurt her, but capture her!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shouted out, finally awake. The arrow piced Ichigo's skin deeply leaving a cut mark close to her heart, only missing by a cm.

"I thought we were friends!" Ichigo screamed in pain. The four mews nodded their head in approval and grabbed Ichigo long enough that Ryou could give her a sleeping drug. Ichigo slopped on the floor. The perfect chance to take the mentally wounded girl.

Me: All most done! :( Im really sorry but this story's all most complete! Maybe 5-8 chapters left. Depending on the situation. After this story though I'm either going to make an Elfen Lied story or an Inuyasha story. Tell me which one you'd prefer! :) (I just finish Elfen Lied! Best anime EVER! :) It's absolutely brilliant! I strongly recommend watching it! Theirs only 13 episodes though. I'm not being paid to say this. This is my own opinion.)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~ I remember!

Me: 11 is my favorite number you know! This should be (hopefully) a good story!

Kisshu: So do you want to start?

Me: Yep but first... I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! :) Let's begin!

'Where am I?' Ichigo thought to herself. 'I can't move. Something's constricting my arms, and my neck. I can't speak. What happened? Why are my friends turning against me? Am I that dislike able?'

*Flashback*

"Ichigo I can't breath!" * Masaya's face in covered in blood.*

*Flashback ends*

'WHAT WAS THAT?! Was I imagining? Of course... Masaya died in a car crash.' Ichigo though horrified. 'Did he?' said a voice.

*Flashback*

(Ichigo) "I hate you! Masaya, I hate you! Because of you I killed my parents!"

(Masaya) "Ichigo, please we weren't trying to hurt you. We're trying to help you."

(Ichigo) "NOO! YOUR NOT!" *Ichigo strangles Mayasa* "YOU BASTARD! YOUR TAKING MY PARENTS AWAY FROM ME! I LOVED YOU!"

(Masaya) *Ichigo starts cutting his neck, blood is coming out of Masaya's neck. "Ichigo... I can't breath. Stop I still love y-" *Masaya dies*

(Ichigo) "NO MASAYA! What have I done?! Mum! Dad! Masaya! *Ichigo looks at dead corpses* What have I done?!"

*Flashback ends*

'What was that?!' Ichigo said to herself. 'Don't you remember Ichigo?' said a voice in her head. 'You killed them. It was you. They didn't die in a car accident. Did you forgot that YOU murdered your own parents. They were moving to England for your dad's new job and Masaya was going to collage there. But you took it the wrong way. You thought they were leaving you behind. So you killed them, one by one. When ever you get angry, your secret power takes over your mind and it wants to kill. So it killed your parents and Masaya. Your lucky Ichigo. You all most killed all your friends a few days ago, if it wasn't for me you'd never see them again. Ichigo if you give your body to me, you can forget about your misery and sleep peacefully, without worrying. No more nightmares that still hunt you. At last you'll be at peace.' 'Peace?' Ichigo said calmly. 'Peace.' said the voice repeating what she had just thought. 'I'll give you 48 hours, to think about it. Just remember though, you'll finally be at peace.' then the voice faded away.

'Im scared. Why are all my friends turning against me? I'm so scared. Kisshu!' A tear fell down Ichigo's face, and than other. She thought about what the voice said to her, and she really did want to be at peace. But what about her fri- no she didn't have friends. Ichigo convinced herself that the Mews and aliens weren't her friends. Even Kisshu.

Then her mind turned to Kisshu. '48 hours, and I won't be able to say good bye, or even see you again. I love him, yet all I cause him is misery. Maybe this is for the best. The look on his face when and Mint laid on the floor covered in blood and in front of me, was horrible. He thought I'd do the same to him. He thought I was a murder.' Ichigo found herself holding her breath and forced herself to relax.

"Fate is a terrible thing, isn't it." said a voice further away in the distance. Ichigo looked up. 'Kisshu! I get to see you one last time! Even if I'm restricted!' Ichigo smiled at the thought. It was the nicest thought she'd had since attacking the Mews. "Ichigo, please listen. I love you with all my heart! Don't give in to this stupid power or the person who's controlling you. Your stronger than that! We can help you. Don't fear us, we're your friends." Kisshu said boldly. 'Kisshu! I want to be by your side! I want to smile happily next to you! I want to tell you that I don't hate anyone! Why do they fear me though? Why do they chain me up and lock me down? Are they really my friends or is Kisshu just trying to calm me? I'm so confused!' Ichigo thought.

"Ki-s-sh-uu." Ichigo tried to tell him. "What is it?! Ichigo what's wrong?!" Kisshu yelled surprised. "I-lov-e-yo-u. Pl-e-as-e r-el-e-a-se m-e, be-f-o-re-ch-a-n-ge m-y m-in-d ab-ou-t p-ea-c-e." Ichigo stopped felt terrible pain near her neck.

"PEACE?! Ichigo what do you mean by that?! Ichigo don't leave me! I'll get Ryou or Keiichiro to help you! Just wait for me!" Kisshu screamed already running up the stairs. 'I made up my mind. I'll wait for you Kisshu. No matter how long for!' Ichigo thought. 'I'll wait for everyone. The Mew's, the Aliens, Keiichiro and even Ryou.'

'You've made up your mind Ichigo? Fine! So be it! You will struggle throughout the rest of your life. Peace will be your last option! You're life will be a living hell!' said the voice. 'Its my decision.' Ichigo thought. 'I can do what I please. No voice is going to tell me what to do. Im doing it for Kisshu. I'll live life to the fullest, laugh the loudest, dreand like heaven was on earth and live with you, forever!'

"Ichigo! What wrong?! Are you ok?!" Ryou's voice shouted from the stairs. "Ichigo?!" the Mew's cried from the stairs too. "We're coming down to get you! One moment!" Keiichiro shouted.

The biggest smile crossed Ichigo's face. They were her friends. And she had no idea why she thought otherwise.

Me: 11! :( only a few chaps to go. Gonna rap this story up with a gruesome fight! (like I said earlier, I'm not very good at fight scenes so you'll have to help me lots!)

Kisshu: OMG is Ichigo ok?!

Ichigo: I'm fine Kish. I've got friends like you to help and support me.

Taruto: Just friends hey...

Ichigo: Ummm yep... Just friends!

Kisshu: Alright. We're just friends, that's fine. :(

Ichigo: Really good friends! We're really good friends, we aren't just friends are we?

Kisshu: Oh no! We're not just friends!

Ichigo: :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~ A half personality is revealed!

Me: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters.

Ichigo: My throat hurts.

Me: Sorry 'bout that. I might of gotten a bit carried away in the last chapter. :)

Ichigo: No kidding.

Kisshu: If you hurt my Ichigo, I'll kill you!

Me: Come at me bro!

Ichigo: I'm fine! Let's start already, before I forget my lines! (I only learnt them last night!)

'Im glad I waited for everyone.' Ichigo thought to herself. 'The scans weren't that bad either. I didnt enjoy them, except when i got to hold Kisshu hand before getting put to sleep. Other then that, recovery wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.' "Hey Ichigo! Come down here! Your scan results have finished and I think we've worked out something you might need to know!" Ryou's voice cried out from his basement. Ichigo raced down the stairs and found all her friends looking at her with a great big smile on their faces.

"Good news Ichigo-san! We worked out what the voice in your head is!" Lettuce squealed excitedly. "Yes. Using your scanning devices and our technology, we were able to work out what has been happening inside your head." Pai said not smiling at the wonderful news. "Lighten up Pai!" Kisshu said punching the poor purple haired alien in the head. "This is great news and your not even smiling!"

"Your wrong actually Kisshu-san. He smiles in his own way. Right now he's probably happier than Ichigo-san. He's just made a scientific discovery!" Lettuce said shyly. Everyone gasped. Who knew someone could understand Pai like the back of their hand!

"Back onto the news at hand!" Keiichiro interrupting the extra chitter, chatter. "The voice inside your head is actually your other half. Normally, the different aspects of your personally blends into each other and forms one amazing personality. Meaning no personality is the same. Yet you and Pudding's personalities halved once you met each other in the park. Your halving completely and Pudding's only tearing. Something triggered a personality split. Meaning your normal side is your good side and if you get mad, your bad side takes control and kill anything in its path. Including your friends." Keiichiro finished explaining.

"I'm so sorry na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. Everyone looked shocked. "If Pudding never harassed Ichigo-san and her cat ears, this would never had happened na no da." "Pudding! That's not true. I would have never have got to meet any of you. Even you Ichigo! I really do like you!" Berry yelled. Ichigo smiled cheekily. She knew all along Berry liked her, she was just too proud to admit it. "I agree with Pudding. If Pudding and Ichigo didn't met, the other three members could have changed completely! And I really enjoy being your friend everyone! I've never had true friends like you." Mint said upset. "Well we're all friends now, aren't we?" Keiichiro asked. Everyone nodded their heads and smiled. Even Pai.

"Hello again, runts!" Keith sniggered from behind them. "Nice to be back. Anyway I'll be needing a few...objects. Do supply them? Yes! Theyre right there!, I'm taking Ichigo and Pudding! Luckily for Ichigo, she was strong enough to fight off Deep Blue's blood within her body. And Pudding, she wasn't even effected by it! Deep Blue needs more information on this. Caio!" Keith swooped in and grabbed Ichigo's waist and Pudding's leg. He flew out the window and was heading higher into the blue sky. Everyone chased after the two Mews who were captured. "Help!" Pudding and Ichigo screamed. Kisshu flew up to Keith and knocked him unexpectedly out of the sky.

Being freed, Ichigo and Pudding transformed. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metaorphose-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metaorphose-sis!" After striking their end poses, the other Mew Mew transformed too. "Mew Mew Mint! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Lettuce! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Berry! Metaorphose-sis!"

"For the earth's future, I'll be of service! Nya!" Ichigo said striking her pose with the other Mews. "Alright girls! Let's go kick some evil alien butt!" Mint yelled out. "All together! 1! 2! 3!" Ichigo called out. "Ribbon Strawberry... Suprise!" "Ribbon Mint... Echo!" "Ribbon Pudding Ring...Inferno!" "Ribbon Lettuce...Rush!" "Ribbon Zakuro...Pure!" "Ribbon Loveberry...Check!"

"What the?!" Keith grunted trying to get up from the ground. He stood up and saw colourful lights spinning towards him. There was no escape! The lights hit straight on and pushed Keith back onto the ground again. "Good job! Let's use Mew Mew Extension!" Ichigo cried. "Ichigo!" "Mint!" "Pudding!" "Lettuce!" "Zakuro!" "Berry!" "Mew Mew extension... PLUS!" the girls yelled. With all six girls the extension was more powerful and the light sparkled brighter. The powerful light was released and traveled toward Keith. 'This is the end.' Keith thought. 'No one will save me now.'

Smoke covered the cafe and once it disappeared, Keith was hovering in the sky. "Don't think this is over! I won't die! Your Mew extension is too slow and easy to maneuver. Go on. Try me!" Keith laughed from above.

"Berry!" Ichigo cried. The two girls nodded their heads and looked at Keith. "You wait Keith! Our power will defeat you!" Berry yelled out. "Who? You two?! You hate each other! Ha don't make me laugh! You're no better than a dog and a cat! Pathetic!" Keith laughed evilly.

"Really now? So what happens to the bird that the dog and cat hate. If the dog and cat become friends it gets it's butt kicked! That's what!" Ichigo yelled boldly. "Ready Ichigo?" Berry asked. "Ready when you are!" Ichigo replied.

"Ribbon Doubleberry...Check!" The two girls cried. One massive light shot out of Ichigo's Stawberry Bell and Berry's Loveberry Rod. This was longer, better, faster and stronger! Without warning Keith went flying and hit his head on an extreamly large rock. He then hit the ground with a loud "THUD!" Berry and Ichigo ran towards Keith to see if he was injured or even dead. He laid on the ground with blood pouring out of the wound on his head and a great big smile on his face. "Thank you. You freed me, from him. You changed who I was, and set me free. I'll live happily in the next world, without any problems or cares. I'll be forever in your debt." and Keith stopped breathing. At least he died happily.

"What is this all about?" Kisshu asked wildly confused. "He must of been forced to be Deep Blue's servant. Deep Blue probably made him do these things by saying he'd destroy our planet." Pai replied. "Let's go inside and I'll make some tea." Keiichiro said trying to calm everyone down. "You know Keiichiro, I'd like that." Mint said smiling. Everyone walked into the cafe and sat down for some tea. Resting for they knew their Battle between them and Deep Blue was about to begin.

Me: All done! Next chapter will be coming up soon! :)

Kisshu: On behalf of the crew we would like to thank you for reading and review The hunting past.

Me: I hope you enjoy reading them just as much as I did writing them! Until the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~Stealing her heart.

Taruto: What's wrong with the hag?

Ichigo: I'm not a hag! The only rotten thing in this room is you, runt!

Taruto: Runt!

Ichigo: Hag!

Kisshu: Shut up! Admit it Taruto, you're a runt!

Ichigo: yeah listen to your older bro!

Taruto: We're not even related by blood!

Kisshu: Hey I'm just a close to your brother as Pai! :P

Me: We need a disclaimer! How about you?

You: Me?

Me: you

You: Ok Izzyluvsyou doesnt own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: Nop I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but who else here is confuse?!

Kisshu: I no I am

Ichigo & Taruto: Same here.

Me: never mind lets begin!

'Everywhere I look, he's there! Rrrrrrr! Lay off it!' Ichigo thought clenching her fists. "What's wrong Ichigo? You're looking kinda stressed." Kisshu said noticing her unusual stress patterns. "Lay off me! I told you I was fine! I know you're my boyfriend and all, but you're seriously invading my personal space. I mean you don't need to be in my room when I'm changing! GET OUT!" Ichigo screamed.

Kisshu's ears dropped. Ichigo had never said such horrible things to him. In his eyes, he was only trying to protect her!

Ichigo had never really kissed Kisshu. Kisshu's kissed Ichigo, but she never returned the favor. Kisshu, being the smart ass he is, decided he'd lean over and kiss Ichigo at dinner yesterday night. Ichigo slapped him and walked away, from then on she hasn't been the same.

Ryou has been lending a room at the cafe to Ichigo and Kisshu to stay at. Ichigo knew Kisshu could be a pain, but making Keiichiro and Ryou move another single bed into the room Ichigo was staying at, that was annoying!

Ichigo rolled her eyes. 'Boys will be boys I suppose.' Ichigo thought giggling. The mews and aliens were going to the beach to have fun and be together before who knows what happens. Probably a battle of life and death but no pressure. Kisshu got changed in a click of a finger but you know girls, gotta be perfect.

Ichigo opened her wardrobe and peered inside. 'Phew! All the close from my house in Tokyo were transported here.' Ichigo thought gratefully.

Being truthful Ichigo didn't really want Kisshu to see her in her bikini. How embarrassing!

She unhooked her strawberry bikinis and looked at them. 'Wow! How much have I grown?! There's no way I'd fit into that!' she thought to herself. "Kisshu! Umm do you think you could teleport me to the shops?" Ichigo asked innocently. "Of course!" Kisshu replied hopping Ichigo would let him come. "You only need to drop me off though, the beach is only around the corner. I'll catch up to you when I'm done. Ok?" Ichigo asked pleading. "Sure grab on." Kisshu said sadly. "Thank you!" Ichigo squeaked. She grabbed her purse, thongs, towel and two elastic bands. Then they were off.

1 hour later

'Who knew shopping for bathers is so hard! They were all so cute! I only picked these ones because they suited me the best. Still if I was richer I'd buy all of them!' Ichigo thought looking for a toilet to get changed in.

Once she found one, she got changed and put her clothes over the top of her bathers so no one could see. Then she ran to the beach as quickly as her cat legs would take her.

Arriving at the beach she was greeted by the mews and aliens. Ryou and Keiichiro arrived not long after.

Pudding took off her top to reveal her orange leopard-print full piece bathing suit. Taruto blushed as he saw the mews new bathers and then went even redder when Pudding grabbed his hand and they ran towards the water together.

Pai and Lettuce sat on their beach towels and talked, seeing as neither of them could swim very well.

Zakuro grabbed Mint's hand and ran into the water pulling Mint behind her. Berry joined the two girls and they splashed and fought in the icy cold water. Soon after Pudding and Taruto joined they too.

Ryou took off his shirt and ran into the water making a large splash. He grabbed Mints hand and kissed her. Mint blushed, but then kissed him back.

Keiichiro sat on the shore and was typing something on his laptop. But that's Keiichiro for you, always making sure everything's safe.

Ichigo sat on the sand next to Kisshu and began to sing. "Capture a moment, don't let it go, use your time wisely, make it go slow. You stay by me, when i feel lonely, we're hand in hand, soul in soul, I'll never forget you, cause this is our song." Ichigo closed her eyes and rested her head against Kisshu's shoulder. "Where did you learn that song?" Kisshu asked kindly. "My mu... My mum used to sing it to me." Ichigo said sadly. "I'm sorry. Your a very good singer you know." Kisshu said looking into her eyes. A perfect moment.

Ichigo stood up and looked at Kisshu. They only had until dusk, they should enjoy it!

Ichigo lifted up her baggy top and showed her new bikini. It was a swirly pink and gold colour, just like her mew Ichigo suit. It also had strawberries on it. Not any kind of strawberries, they were pink, light blue, orangish yellowish, light green, light purple, light yellow, dark purple, orange and dark green. All the colours of the aliens and mews. And it made Ichigo look HAWT!

Kisshu's eyes widened. Everyone stopped and looked at Ichigo. "This is why I did want to take my top off. Everyone's looking at me. What could be more embarrassing!?" Ichigo said blushing wildly trying to cover herself up. Kisshu walked up to her and held her chin. "What could be more embarrassing? I think you're cute just they way you are." Kisshu closed his eyes and lent into Ichigo. He planted his lip softly onto hers and felt her return his kiss. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out, but she didn't care. It was sunset anyway, no one else was there.

Ichigo dropped her top and wrapped her arms around Kisshu stopping the kiss but giving him a big hug. 'So this is what it feels like to kiss someone.' Ichigo thought. 'I like it.'

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand and together they joined the other mews and aliens in the water. For the rest of the beautiful sunset, they all laid on the sand in a large group. Just happy for a change. Ichigo's split personality hadn't effected the day and everything was going perfect.

Lighting struck and thunder soon followed. Well almost a good day. Keiichiro held Zakuro's hand while running to shelter. Ryou held Mint's, Taruto held Pudding's, Pai bravely held Lettuce's, Kisshu held Ichigo's and Berry ran at the front leading everyone to shelter. A beautiful day, can disappear in a click of your fingers. Except and ugly day leads to better friendship sometimes.

Keiichiro had his computer opened once they got in a local cafe. Everyone was laughing and joking around until Ryou noticed something. Keiichiro's happy face had turned to a horrified look. "What's wrong Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, Deep Blue is entering the earth's atmosphere at incredible speeds. I think he's here to battle." Keiichiro finished explaining. "Are you crazy?! Already! But I'm not ready!" Berry said while starting to panic. "Mew Mew Ichigo! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Mint! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Pudding! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Lettuce! Metaorphose-sis!" "Mew Mew Zakuro! Metaorphose-sis!" "For the earth's future, I'll be of service! ~Nya!~"

Me: the final battle. O_o I'm so weird!

Ichigo: I like this story except how that idiot Deep Blue survived.

Me: I know I know but who else could be the bad guy?

Ichigo: good point.

Me: :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14~The Mew Mew's fight!

Disclaimer: Izzyluvsyou does NOT own TMM!

Me: I'm sorry that this is such a lame title but what else can you call a chapter where you fight the bad guy? Except maybe the final battle but that's alway use as a title!

Kisshu: Yep, so true.

Me: Let the battle begin!

"Tokyo Mew Mew, GO!" Ryou shouted.

"The final battle has come. The only way to defeat him is to work as a team." Berry shouted over the sound of the thunder and lightening. "Yes your right Berry! Lets go Mews!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait!" Pai yelled to the mews who were running down the street. All the girls stopped. "I have a better idea. I'll go and get the Mew aqua that's left from after restoring our home planet." Pai said strongly. "MEW AQUA?!" everyone yelled in disbelief. "Yeah. We probably should have told you sooner." Kisshu replied slighting turning away. "We'll talk about it later but right now you should and get it!" Ryou yelled to Kisshu. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto nodded then they teleported.

"All right girls! Lets go!" Ichigo yelled beginning to run down the street. "Alrighty girls." Ryou said over the mews power pendants. "He's at Mt Fuji. Keiichiro's detecting a massive energy reading coming from inside the mountain. Meaning he's hidden himself it Mt Fuji. Or leading you into a trap. Be very cautious, Kisshu, Pai and Tauto will join you soon." the transmission ended. The only noises that was heard were the thunder, lighting and the pitter patter of the each Mew's quick steps.

Having 1Km until reaching Mt Fuji, the girls began to have trouble running. They had already ran 6Km sprinting after Ichigo so everyone was tired. "Don't give up. We're almost there!" Zakuro called out from the front. "I can't run anymore!" Lettuce grunted.

"Wait!" Ichigo cried stopping suddenly. "Does anyone else feel that weird presence? Like somethings here? Something other than Deep Blue." Ichigi whispered. "What's up Ichigo?" Mint asked curiously. Ichigo looked at her feet and sighed. Probably her imagination.

Ichigo looked up and saw something black flying towards them. "LOOK OUT!" Ichigo screamed while pushing Mint and Zakuro out of the way. The black thing swooped past them and turned around about to try again. "What is that thing?!" Mint screamed. "Ahhh! It's gonna eat us! Na no da!" Pudding yelled grabbing Berry's hand and pulling her to safety.

"Berry help me!" Ichigo screamed. Berry joined Ichigo and together they pulled out their weapons. "Strawberry Bell!" "Loveberry Rod!" "Ribbon Doubleberry... Check!" the magical lights flew out and hit the black creature. It vanished right in front of their eyes. "Let's go! We need to reach Deep Blue before he does something evil na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully.

Finally reaching the mountain, the climbed higher so they could found and entrance. Once they were high enough to enter Mt Fuji they found a cave, they slipped inside and followed the path making their way to the centre. To their surprise, no one was trying to stop them. "What's going on?" Lettuce asked.

"BAH!" Yelled a voice behind the mews. "Hehe! You guys are so easily fooled!" Kisshu laughed. "Contain yourself Kisshu. This battle could mean life or death for our home planets. I'd shut your trap if I were you." Pai said hitting him on the head. This time the mews couldn't help but laugh. "Shhh." Taruto whispered. The girls stopped giggling and focused on Kisshu. "You have the mew aqua don't you. It's reacting to our bodies. Kisshu you should probably hold on to that." Zakuro suggested. He nodded and then winked. Ichigo rolled he eyes and then sighed. "We're never going to have a normal day are we?" she said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement.

As a group they traveled further away from the cave entrance, until they reached a large room. A man was sitting on the floor humming. Not just any man but Deep Blue. "Glad to see you came." Deep Blue said darkly. Deep Blue stood up and looked directly at Ichigo. "Who are you? You're such a pain. You cannot be human yet your not from our race either. So Ichigo, who are you?" Deep Blue questioned. "Your split personality is quite a hassle too. Making you stronger in willpower. You remind me of someone. Her name was Sakura. She had a half personality too. Except she died a while ago. Who knows how." "How do you know my mother!" Ichigo screamed. "It all makes sense now. Ichigo, your mother was a Cyniclon. You know what's worse, your team mates knew. They kept it a secret from you. How horrible are your stupid little friends." Deep Blye confessed.

"No. Your wrong Deep Blue. My friends didn't tell me for a reason, and that reason was they didn't want me to hate my mother. You can't make me hate my friends. And my mother had a split personality because you split it! You split mine as well! Splitting my personality was a BIG mistake you know. You made me stronger! You gave me something to fight for!" Ichigo yelled. "Oh really. What attack will you choose? Strawberry bell check? Strawberry bell surprise? Ribbon Doubleberry check? An extension? You know none of that will work. And plus, your a weakling, Keiichiro has a better chance of defeating me!" Deep Blue laughed.

"Ok now you're pissing me off!" Ichigo shouted. "Kisshu. NOW!" Kisshu threw the mew aqua towards Ichigo. "Bubble Scepter!" The mew aqua gripped onto the scepter and turned into a heart. "Are you try that attack on me again. Didn't you try to defeat me like that last time?" Deep Blue laughed evilly. "And why would I try that hmm?" Ichigo said angrily. Deep Blue looked at her cluelessly. "Ichigo! I believe in you. You can do this!" Kisshu yelled.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Deep Blue. "Bubble Scepter...Absorb!" a large light flew out of the Bubble Scepter but it wasn't headed towards Deep Blue, it was heading towards Ichigo. Ichigo closed her eyes and not long after felt a gust if power swarm throughout her body. 'It worked!' Ichigo thought. "Guess what Deep Blue! I just restored my personality, so now I have complete control over my body!" Ichigo growled. Ichigo checked to see if there was any new aqua left and to her surprise, there was the tinniest amount left. The Mews, Cyniclons, Ryou and Keiichiro joined Ichigo in front of Deep Blue.

They stood in a circle and held each others hands. Deep Blue laughed at them ignorantly. "Hows that gonna help you?! Have you given up already?!" Deep Blue chuckled wildly. They closed their eyes a mysterious glow began to project from the circle. Deep Blue's face tensed and froze completely. "Ichigo. Lead the way." Kisshu said shedding a tear. "Ichigo." the Mews spoke softly. The light became stronger and stronger until it had no where to go. Ichigo stepped inside of the circle and immediately absorbed the the powerful energy.

Closing her eyes she spoke quietly and quickly. "Friendship sacrifice... Ichigo." A burst of light flashed towards Deep Blue. Running was impossible. A high pitch scream came from Deep Blue but stopped once he disintegrated.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed in misery. "WHY ICHIGO!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" Kisshu continued to scream. "what happened to Onee-Chan Na no da?" Pudding asked. "Shh." Zakuro said comforting Mint. " Lettuces tears dropped onto Pai's arm who was holding her tightly. Everyone was crying.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and she glanced up at Kisshu. "Kish I.." Ichigo said in pain. She pushed herself up and tried to kiss him. She could reach him so instead she said something only Kisshu could hear. She dropped back on the ground and her eyes closed again. "Where's Ichigo's Bubble Scepter?!" Kisshu shouted. Lettuce rushed over and brought it to him. Peering into it he grabbed the Mew aqua from the bubble scepter. After grabbing it he leant over Ichigo. 'Ichigo. Wait for me.' Kisshu thought.

Kisshu pushed the mew aqua into Ichigo's body. After she absorbed it he kissed her and waited for her to awake. After some time he grabbed Ichigo's hand and yelled at her. "WHY ICHIGO! YOU SAID YOU ENVIED ME?! NOOO! STAY WITH ME ICHIGO!" tears flooded down his face as he hugged Ichigo tightly. "I'm not going anywhere Kish." Ichigo said softly. "Ichigo? ICHIGO!" Kisshu squealed happily. Everyone joined the hug. "We're a family now." Ichigo said happily. 'I have a family.' she thought.

Me: Hey guess what!

Kisshu: What?!

Me: The story isn't finished yet! Wait a little longer! The next chapter's on the way!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15~Forever together and never alone.

Me: last chapie. :( This takes place 6 months after they defeat Deep Blue. Ichigo has recovered and so have the others.

Kisshu: Learning lines is hard.

Ichigo: You got that right.

Mint: Not really, if you think about it half the time you can say whatever you want. Like now for instance.

Ichigo: True.

Me: You guys can gossip later but right now we need to start the story.

Lettuce: Izzyluvsyou doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it's characters or Mt Fuji from the last story.

Spring has finally come. Tokyo look more beautiful than ever! Blossoms were sprouting, trees were glowing. I think everyone forgot how beautiful Tokyo looked in Spring. Everything was perfect. Mint and Zakuro are still living in their houses but still have contact with everyone. Lettuce is living with Pai on the Cyniclon's planet. While Taruto is living in Pudding's house with her younger brothers and sister. Ichigo and Kish bought a house of their own. It isn't very large but it's big enough for both of them. Everyone had just received some exciting news!

"Kisshu! Are you ready?! We're going to be late!" Ichigo screamed from downstairs while fixing her hair. "It's only 12! Doesn't the wedding start at 1?" Kisshu asked from upstairs. "I know but I want to speak with everyone!" Ichigo yelled putting her new earrings in. Kisshu hovered down the stairs and sat next to Ichigo. "Ready when you are." Kisshu said watching her in the mirror. "It's weird isn't it? My mother a Cyniclon but I can't teleport or hover." Ichigo said smiling. "Oh well it can be helped. You probably can, that or you can do something else. Now get on my back or we will be late." Kisshu said smirking. Ichigo jumped onto Kisshu's back and with a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Mint!" Ichigo screamed. "Omg! Ichigo?! Kisshu?! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Mint asked. "Good actually, how 'bout you?" Kisshu replied. "Yeah same here." Mint said smiling. "Zakuro and Berry are already here. Come with me and I'll show you." Mint said walking towards a refreshments table where Zakuro and Berry were talking. "Ichigo!" Berry shouted running up to give her a hug. "Nice to see you guys again!" Ichigo said kinda squealing. "Ichigo and Kisshu, it's been so long. I'm so glad to see you again." Zakuro said smiling. "It's great to see you again too Zakuro and Berry." Ichigo said bubbling with excitement.

"Onee-Chan!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Pudding waving her hand spastically from across the room. "Come on Taruto! Lets go see everyone! Hey Kisshu's there too! You'll have a friend to play with!" Pudding yelled grabbing Taruto's hand and running towards them. "Ahh! Pudding slow down!" Taruto warned. "We missed you Pudding-chan!" Ichigo said smiling. Pudding smiled too. All the girls began talking a giggling so Kisshu and Taruto started talking. "Pudding made me get dressed up today. This suit's itchy. Why couldn't we wear normal clothes?!" Taruto whispered to Kisshu. "I know! I know! If we mention it to them, we're toast!" Kisshu whispered back. "What are you two scheming?" Ichigo asked curiously. "I told you so. We haven't even said anything and they're both glaring at us." Kisshu whispered. "Bahh hahaha!" Taruto and Kisshu starting laughing. Everyone looked at them. "Never mind that now lets have fun. To the groom and bride!" Zakuro cheered. "To the groom and bride!" Everyone repeated laughing.

An hour later the wedding began. Two Cyniclons girls walked out in lovely light green dresses that had rose designs on them. The bride's favorite colour. Pai stood nervously at the alter and rocked back and fourth, waiting for his beautiful bride. Them she came. Lettuce walking out in a white, strapless dress with a brown ribbon around her waist. The dress frilled from hips down. Her long green hair was down and curled. She had no makeup on and had her mew pendant was in her hair connected to a bow. She looked amazing!

Pai glanced up at his stunning wife-to-be and a smile crossed his lips. Lettuce couldn't wait, she ran down to the alter and kissed Pai. Both of them blushed like crazy and the guests went mad. Including Ichigo. The mass began and the church went quiet.

Once the mass was over everyone went to the reception and had a ball! Dancing, singing, food, drinks, laughing! Lettuce was the happiest woman alive. She never left Pai's side the whole night.

"Kishu. You better hurry up. The night's almost over. Its the last song, any requests?" Taruto asked. "Yeah if you wouldn't mind, could you request..." the music drowned out Kisshu's voice but Taruto heard what her said.

Everyone was told to grab the one you loved and get onto the dance floor. Kisshu grabbing Ichigo and pulled her onto the dance floor. Right in the middle. "Kish. I can't dance. Can we not do this dance?" Ichigo begged. "Come on kitty, it will be just like old days!" Kisshu said giving a fake, evil smirk. "What old times?! I've never danced in front of you let alone with you." Ichigo said flicking his forehead. Kisshu smiled and pulled Ichigo in for a hug. He held her tightly like he'd never let go. The music starting playing a soft tune and everyone started dancing.

Then Ichigo recognized the song. It was the one she sang to Kisshu at the beach. The one her mother used to sing to her. "Capture a moment, don't let it go, use your time wisely, make it go slow. You stay by me, when i feel lonely, we're hand in hand, soul in soul, I'll never forget you, cause this is our song." The song played over and over again. A tear dripped down Ichigo's face at the thought of her mother Sukura. She missed them so much. "Don't cry Ichigo. You have me." Kisshu said speaking softly. Ichigo smiled and then said "You can always rely on a stupid person to cheer you up." "That's right and I'm free of charge!" Kisshu winking at her. She laughed and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ichigo." Kisshu said seriously. Ichigo looked at him and her smile faded. This was just like how Masaya told her he was moving to England, without her. But then Kisshu knelt on his knee and pulled something out of his pocket, everything changed. "Ichigo Momomiya. Will you take my hand in marriage and become my wife?" Ichigo looked at him and them her straight face became a smile and then a giggle. "OF COURSE!" Ichigo screamed excitedly. Kisshu kissed her and the gave her a big hug. 'Mum, dad, Masaya I hope you're watching this and please know I'm proud to be part Cyniclon. Having parents like you is a blessing.' Ichigo though smiling at her husband-to-be. If you thought before was perfect you were wrong. This is a perfect moment.

Me: I'm so sorry but that was the last chapie. You can review the story over all or just this chapter, anything's fine by me.

Kisshu: We're going to be married!

Ichigo: Wow! Married at last!

Me: Hold on! Not so fast. That's a story for another day and another time.


End file.
